


The Need

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Horny Teenagers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Needy Liam Dunbar, Sexual Tension, They like each other a lot, but won't say anything, needy theo raeken, then the sexual tension gets to be too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: "What he couldn't handle for much longer was the sexual attraction he felt towards Liam and the primal need for release. The other things were easy for him to keep under control but his inner wolf, and his outer horny teenager needed to just… release! His inner, more thoughtful self, knew that's not what he really wanted, not emotionally. That part of him wanted love in every sense of the word: meaningful, deep-seated love."





	The Need

**Author's Note:**

> It's been rare recently that I actually write something I want to share with people so even though this is short I'm counting it as a major win!
> 
> ENJOY!

Theo was starting to get used to all those moments between him and Liam that were filled with tension. Those curious looks he kept catching Liam with were something they never spoke of. Theo knew he gave away scents of longing and Apprehensiveness around the beta every so often. But Liam never acknowledged it with anything more than a silent look of concern. Theo was starting to think that is would be a permanent fixture in their relationship. He could almost handle that.

Liam was mostly oblivious to those subtle cues Theo was giving him. Almost. He was getting better at scenting chemosignals though so he often smelled the chimera's apprehension around him. He felt bad, wondered what was going through his head that was making him feel like he couldn't be straightforward with him. It made him curious. Theo could handle Liam's oblivion too.

What he couldn't handle for much longer was the sexual attraction he felt towards Liam and the primal need for release. The other things were easy for him to keep under control but his inner wolf, and his outer horny teenager needed to just… release! His inner, more thoughtful self, knew that's not what he really wanted, not emotionally. That part of him wanted love in every sense of the word: meaningful, deep-seated love.

Theo didn’t know this but Liam’s feelings weren’t that different. He’d been fighting his attraction to Theo for a really long time and the longer he resisted admitting how he felt, the fewer excuses he had to pretend he didn’t feel the way he did. Liam was realizing that there weren’t any good enough reasons he had left to keep Theo at a distance anymore.

Liam had planned on talking to him to tell him how he felt but that primal instinct got the better of him when he saw that ass. Theo was leaning forward on his desk, casually looking at a document of some kind. His ass cheeks looked soft under Liam’s sweats. “Is it just me or is your butt getting bigger?” Liam blurted out.

Theo turned around, a confused scowl on his face. He knew Liam lacked boundaries sometimes but that seemed a little weird even for Liam. “Why are you looking at my butt?” he asked, feeling his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

Liam awkwardly shrugged. “You’re wearing my sweatpants,” he said tentatively before an idea popped into his head that he just couldn’t help but vocalize. “Technically my property so I can stare if I want to.”

Theo stood there blinking, speechless. He was flattered yet offended at the same time. Liam advanced on him and he took a step back, bumping into the desk. Was this really happening? Theo gained his composure and looked Liam in the eyes, sitting down on the edge of the desk as he examined the wolf before him.

The beta was buzzing with energy, restless. He was anxious, nervous perhaps. Definitely hesitant. Theo took a deep breath, gathering the scents, those chemosignals Liam could never hide. Longing. Desire. Theo let the breath out and relaxed. Arousal.

His inner wolf stirred at the scent, nearly writhing in anticipation at what was to come. Theo couldn’t keep waiting for Liam to make the move. His legs spread almost involuntarily, inviting the beta to take advantage of him. And when the blatant form of submission did nothing to spark Liam’s reaction, Theo spoke. “Come on, Liam. Weren’t you just saying that I’m your property? Why so hesitant all of a sudden?” Theo pulled Liam forward and wrapped his legs around the beta’s waist.

“Is this what you want?” Liam whispered.

“If I didn’t want this, you’d have a broken nose,” Theo said flatly. Because he wanted it and he was starting to get impatient. Luckily, Liam got the memo and finally  _ finally  _ kissed him.

The rest happened in quick succession. Clothes off. Bed. Sex.

“It feels better now,” Liam said, still panting.

“What does?” Theo asked curiously. They were still tentative, not sure if it was a friends-with-benefits kind of thing or more serious than that.

Liam sighed, wrapping an arm around Theo’s waist and pulling him closer. Heat radiated between them. The closeness felt good. “Everything,” Liam said with his eye closed. “We needed that… with each other.” Liam was sure to add that last part.

Theo relaxed into Liam’s embrace, letting go of all of his doubts and giving into his need to feel wanted and needed. “We’ll do it again,” Theo promised. To Liam and to himself. They needed it.


End file.
